Sharibetsu Kobiritsui
Sharibetsu Kobiritsui (しりべつこびりつい, Kobiritsui Sharibetsu) is a member of team Summer A and the sub-team leader. She's infused with the Steller’s Sea Eagle. Her team resurfaced in 2026, making them the last team to resurface. Full Profile * Kanji: しりべつこびりつい * Romaji: Kobiritsui Sharibetsu * Alias: Mew Syrup * Nicknames: ** Shari-chan ** Kobiri ** Betty Characteristics: * Species: Human * Birthplace: Sapporo City, Hokkaido Prefecture, Japan * Gender: Female * Sexuality: Heterosexual * Age: 20 * Birthday: May 14, 2006 * Zodiac: Taurus * Height: 162 cm (5'3") * Weight: 45 kgs (99 lbs) * Hair Color: ** Blonde (Untransformed) ** Brown (Transformed) * Eye Color: ** Green (Untransformed) ** Brown (Transformed) * Blood Type: B Personal Information: * Status: Alive * Relatives: ** Fuyuko Konomi (Mother) ** Akimaru Konomi (Step-Father) * Occupation: Survivor * School: Gigei School of Arts * Likes: ** Art ** Painting ** Mint Icecream ** Pancakes ** Horror Books / Movies * Dislikes: ** Bitter Foods ** Rude People ** Annoying People (People who annoy her) Appearance Sharibetsu Sharibetsu has short blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a white long-sleeved dress-up shirt with black jeans and a pair of brown converse shoes. Mew Syrup As Mew Syrup, her hair and eyes turn brown, and she gains a pair of dark brown wings with white accents and a tail feather of the same colors. Her outfit consists of a brown crop top and shorts. For shoes she wears ankle-length brown boots. She also has brown garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The top and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with dark brown lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a pair of brown bird wings, on her back. Personality Sharibetsu is a strange and eccentric young adult who loves art and to paint. She likes horror things but doesn't like violence and rather solve conflicts with talking things out rather then fighting. Sharibetsu doesn't like it when people annoy her, especially when she's concentrating on something, it messes her up when they like annoy her, especially over stupid things. Story tba Mew Abilities * Animal(s) Fused With: Steller's Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus pelagicus) * Transformation Phrase: Mew Syrup, Transform! * Team: Summer A * Position: Sub-Leader * Weapon: Syrup Pistols * Attack: Ribbon Syrup Shot * Element: Syrup Relationships Momo Natsushima She finds her inspiring and cute, though she can't really find her cool since she's more on the cute side than the cool side. She finds her like a little sister. Ume Osoreko is one of her teammates. Those two aren't especially close, though Ume does like the doodle and drawings she makes whenever they stop somewhere. Keki Amai finds is a little funny when she scares him a but whenever she acts weird and he gets spooked. Though she never really means it to hurt him at all, just to either rplay around or by mistake. Development Etymology Sharibetsu is translated as syrup in Japanese. Kobiritsui contains the kanji for sticky. Syrup is a condiment that is a thick, viscous liquid consisting primarily of a solution of sugar in water, containing a large amount of dissolved sugars but showing little tendency to deposit crystals. Trivia * The Steller's sea eagle (Haliaeetus pelagicus) is a large diurnal bird of prey in the family Accipitridae. Gallery Steller's Sea Eagle.jpg|The Steller's Sea Eagle Maple Syrup.png|Syrup Category:Seasonal Mew Mew Category:Seasonal Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Seasonal Mew Mew Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Brown Mews Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Weapon Users: Guns Category:Weapon Users: Food Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew